kartikeyafandomcom-20200214-history
Mythopoeia
Flora: Venucoles Trap: Hybrid of Venus Fly Trap shaped like a radish. Grows in enriched areas of Kartikeya. Has a cavity down the center that can eat most small animals. Bulla Vinya: Artificially created vine produced in Phalenx Rings to sustain life. They emit concentrated liquid O2 which evaporates into the space sphere and sustains enriched lifestyle. Reaching Kartikeya, the Vines evolved under the new environment and emit DNA changing properties in living things. Tertia Femoris: Trees with the top of their roots uprooted from the soil. Consists of hairlike dark leaves which grow on its branches and three large roots shaped like an upside-down trident. Kelda: Is a small plant, 5 inches tall with huge leaves, the bottom of the leaves had a green tone, at the middle a yellow coloring and at the top an orange tone, also at the top of the leaves there is a red vine crowned with a little fruit, which became the main survival source for the exiles.''' Fauna: Nakier: A feline omnivore creature close to a leopard that adapts its color to its place of birth. Each continent has it's own species of Nakier. * Terseema - Large height green and Brown brindle coloring stripes throughout their entire body. * Centrum - Medium height with solid white with the possibility of blue spots throughout their entire body. * Northern Habitu - Medium height with solid Ice blue with a long thick ice-like tail. * Southern Habitu - The largest of all the the Nakier with solid yellow with orange and red eyes. * Inslum - The smallest of all the Nakier, completely solid black or violet with posionous fangs. Thistenle: A scaly bird the size of a medium sized rodent. This bird can lie anywhere as its' scales can adapt to the weather, becoming hot in cooler places and cold in hotter places. It is indigenous to Centrum but has moved to Terseema due to migrating people. Thistdroin: A mechanical bird that lives in the sky cities. This bird is a common pet for people who live in sky city. The bird is entirely mechanical with three sets of wings and can be controlled by their owners. These pets respond to a DNA match of their owner for identification. Grunglister: A large rodent animal kept as pets by people on the island of Insulm. These creatures have a long snout with a thin tongue that has healing powers for people in the world. These creatures can only be found in and live on the island. Vhelmensa: A medium aquatic sized animal that has evolved to mimic parts of humanity. They dwell in the depths of the Seas of Kartikeya only emerging to alert the world of great terrors. Helvanious: A herbivore that consumes any plant it comes close to. This animal is a large wild plant like animal. It uses its food to create a potent odor that enchants anything that comes within its reach. It does not attack humans but will defend ts territory. This animal is rare throughout the world and has been seen by very few people. ConLang: Names: Locations are usually a Latin or Latin derived name. Names that are not Latin derived are new to the language. Speech: In the Cities in the Sky language is based on a binary system. All yes and no questions are answered with a 1 for yes or a 0 for no. Kartikeya language is a mix of old English and American English.